New Deadra
by JamesMurcury2
Summary: The book is about a bunch of girls who accidentally release a new horror onto skyrim, and find it's not that bad. Read to see how.
1. Chapter 1

A carriage was going down the road, near the mountain, between Iverstead and Riften. The carriage had 2 armed guards and a large chest, covered in runes. They neared a large stone and wood building. They stopped and the 2 men got off the cart with the chest. they dragged it to the door and knocked. A blonde nord woman with D cup tits, and scars on her left side of her face, opened the door. "Yes, what is it that you, strong warriors need?" She said. "We have a request for your guild, it's rather simple, we need this chest, taken from Riften, where the contents will be put in it by the mage, Wylandriah, to Solitude, for Sybille Stentor, the court mage." the man said.

"We will provide the cart from Riften to Dragon's bridge, the rest of the way will be carried by foot, and no, you cant know what's inside, its a private matter." the other man said. "Hmmmm, I'll tell the headmaster and see who is going on this little mission" the Nord said. She shut the door and walked through a busy guild hall, full of partying nord, orc, and redguard warriors, Elves boasting who is the superior race, and Argonians and Khajiit seeing who can hold their breath longer when the nord girl reached the head master.

"Camila, we have an assignment to escort a chest." the nord said. "Very good Leira, you will be on this job, along with Lifts-Her-Tail, Blanche, Lisa Endalia, Valerie, Shel, and Luceal, Go and find them, tell them the job and you will start at noon." Camilia said. "Ok Camilia Leira said, running around, finding everyone except Valerie and Luceal. "I think I saw them in the bed chambers." Shel said. "Thanks." Leira said, going down a set of stairs to find the 2 elves, in bed, suffering a hangover. They both had no clothes on.

"Wake up you 2, after Lunch we have a quest to go on." she said, walking back up the stairs. Luceal stood up and pinned Valerie, a dark elf, with a C cup, grey skin, small frame and shoulder length hair. to her bed and licked her nipples. Valerie moaned as she was licked. Luceal, who had a D size tit, licked down to Valerie's pussy and sucked on the clit. Valerie held Luceal's head as she sucked on her clit. "That's it, don't stop." Valerie said, moaning loudly. Luceal licked her pussy faster. Valerie looked down at Luceal, as she pulled her head back. "Why did you stop?" Valerie asked. "Cause, I'm not done with you yet." Luceal answered pulling a large, studded horker tusk out from under Valerie's bed. "You should be carful who you use this around." Luceal said, pushing in the tusk, thrusting it in and pulling it out of Valerie's pussy, slowly increasing speed with each thrust. This continued for a over an hour.

Valerie didn't last long as she squirted over Luceal. "Now, what do you say?" she asked. "Thank you mistress Luceal" Valerie said. "Good, now, get dressed, almost time to eat, we do have a quest." Luceal said, getting her skin tight, leather armor on. She walked up and into the main hall and ate with the rest of the team. They all ate their food and received supplies for the long trip. The cart was loaded with the chest and the 2 men were gone. "Well ladies, hop on the cart, Lisa and Blanche, ride up front with the cart driver, Valerie, rides on the back sitting on the ground. **(It's a much larger cart)** Rest of you, in the back." Leira said.

Blanche was a young girl who grew up in the guild, she was a redguard who painted a snow flake over he left eye, she had short black braided hair, a small bust, being 18, a firm ass and was fairly short. She carried 2 scimitars from the third era made by the elves. Lisa was a khajiit who joined the guild as a pathfinder, and she had a large bust at DD, and was curvy, with dark fur and brown braided hair. She carried a war axe.

Lifts-her-tail was an argonian maid who joined, as a thief. She has green scales, white feathers and small horns, barely peaking past the feathers. She was a C cup and had a round ass. She carried a steel sword, with a rounded hilt. Shel was an orc who was used as intimidation for most, she only dressed in tavern clothes showing her F cups tits. She didn't carry weapons, instead she used anything as a weapon.

Endalia was a highelf cleric, who had pale yellow skin, a modest B cup, with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She carried a steel dagger in he right hand and healing spells in her left. Valerie was a dark elf mage, who mostly used ice spells. She was smaller and thinner than most dark elves, but she had a D cup size. She Light grey skin, bright red eyes and shoulder length black hair with a single braid going down the left side.

They all got into the cart as it made it's way to the city of Riften. The cart pulled up on the back gate of the city. Shel and Leira grabbed the chest and carried it into the court yard, where the mage waited. "I need you to leave, this is a very delicate object I am getting, no one but me an Sybille must know." she said. the Orc and nord waited for a few minutes for the mage to tell them to take the chest back.

Once she was done, Shel and Leira took the chest back, noting it changed weights frequently. "Any idea what it could be?" Shel asked. "No idea, but let's not open it." Leira said, they pushed the chest into the cart. They rode fairly peaceful until they reached the bridge to the city of Whiterun. The wheels on the left side broke off and the cart flipped on it's side. The chest fell out of the cart. It rolled several feet before the lock broke, opening the lid the chest. A small boy crawled out of the chest, after flipping it off of him. Blanche and Lifts-Her-Tail ran up to it.

The boy looked at the 2 and ran towards the game. "After him!" Blanche yelled, chasing after him. The 7 ladies chased after him into the city. They boy was very agile and fast for his small size. He ran into a companion, Vilkas. Vilkas drew his sword and tried to stab, slash and cut the boy, who dodged. Farkas ran out and pinned the boy to the ground. "What in the name of Oblivion is this thing?" Farkas asked. "I think it's an imp, or maybe a skamp." Vilkas said. "Well, I guess we could kill it, I've never seen any child like this." he said, raising his sword. "Hold it right there killer, that this is our issue, we'll take it from here." Lisa said. "It has a name, I'm Tenavore, a daedric prince!" the boy yelled, growing wins, having his skin turn purple, horns pedruding from head.

The boy got free and tried to fly away but Shel grabbed him and pushed him against the ground, Valerie holding his wings and freezing them. "I'm a daedric prince of poisons, desires, and unholy pleasures!" The boy yelled. "Do any of you have a chest, maybe some blood, or anything we can mark it with?" Lisa asked. The boy struggled and got free, the boy ran outside and the carriage drive began to ride off. Luceal jumped on the cart and pulled the boy off.

She pinned him to the ground and put a necklace with a weakening inchantment on him. "Stay down." she said. The rest of the girls caught up and Luceal held him up. They saw he was only 3 feet tall, had black hair, horns, scaly, skin, fur and normal skin on his body, 2 tails, 1 argonian, 1 kahjiit tail, he wore only raggy pants, and ragged shoes. "This is a joke, this kid is a daedric...lord...is it me or...is it getting hotter?" Luceal asked, putting her legs together, as all the other girls showed similar effects of pleasure from unknown sources. Luceal let go of the boy and he simply smiled.

"I see know, you all had a similar desire." he said, showing a both hands have rings on, only 7 glowed. "Rings of Tenavore, one of my 2 artifacts." he said, "What's the other?" Lifts-Her-Tail asked, while rubbing her pussy through her dress. "You will discover soon." Tenavore said.


	2. bandits

p data-p-id="ec15b7ad17e743637ec4579b533ace23"Tenavore walked into the a bandit camp, with the maids following him, experiencing unusually high pleasure that only kept building up. Some bandits in fur and hide looked over at the small group. "Hey boys, look like we have some breeding stock finally." a bandit yelled. several of them walked down into the court yard when Tenavor, raised a large, wooden staff, embroidered with metal and gems, with the end having a carving of a naked woman spreading her legs on the end of it. "So, I take it this kid is here for a payment? Here, take it, come back in, 2 days, we should be done with them." the bandit said, while he groped Luceal's ass./p  
p data-p-id="2947a797aa74321ade5d6222e04a0acb"She moaned and Tenavore smiled, his rings dimmed and the girls were free. Luceal moved fast and stabbed 2 men before they knew what had happened, Shel had blocked the door, by throwing a Breton into it, breaking the lock. Lisa and Blanche had stabbed the men with arrows in the throats with arrows before firing at 2 people on the wall. Valerie had frozen a mages hands shut and summoned a storm atronach. Lifts-Her-Tail and Endalia killed 2 men near them. Tenavore smiled and said "Good, now..." His rings began to glow and the maids rubbed their pussies./p  
p data-p-id="4093f3452cb06fe468ec15998a10b2cf"He walked into the keep of the ruined fort, and moaning could be heard. The maids followed, struggling to follow. He walked into a large round room to see 2 women sucking off men . Tenavore used his staff on the 4 and they ran outside, in search of other pleasures. "What is that staff of yours?" Valerie asked, while undressing her robes and armor, much like the others. "This, is the Tenvorus Desire, it has an equal effect on men and women, to lust over, other creatures, it's more use against summoned creatures, like daedra, or atronochs, like so." he said, blasting the storm atronach as it formed a stone member and walked behind Valerie, who was on her knees, rubbing her, now exposed, pussy./p  
p data-p-id="3ddf0d12f263869d2d584eede0f207d2"The atronach pushed it's huge, rock hard strong(XD)/strong member into her pussy. He thrusted into her, hard and deep. She moaned as she was ravished by her atronoch. Luceal and Endalia were on a bed, Luceal teasing Endalia's pussy by slowly rubbing her pussy. Lifts-Her-Tail was on the side of a bed,holding Lisa's legs apart and groping her./p  
p data-p-id="d3249c621f920bd1020b88265224236a"Shel was on her hands and knees, Leira had brought a mammoth tusk strap on, a carved mammoth tusk into a 9 inch dildo, with leather and leather strips to hold it in her. Leira was teasing shel by rubbing the bumpy top against her pussy. "Come on Shel, you know my rule, come on." Leira said, grabbing Shel's hair. "For the love of Dibella, put it in me already, it's driving me crazy." Shel said. Leira smirked and pushed it in her ass, causing Shel to scream in pain, at the large intruder. Leira went hard and fast, giving the Orc no time to adjust to its size./p  
p data-p-id="4a7615e5385954398dbe2f16e773cdf1"Tenavore was in an old throne, looking at Blanche as she was on her knees, fingering herself and massaging her tits. Tenavore watched the orgy occurring with a large growing erection of his 2 cocks. Blanche looked over at him and gasped, seeing not 1 but 2 large poles from the Deadric Prince. He curled his finger, wanting her to come to him. She crawled over to him and got between his legs. "Well now, aren't you a willing one." He said. Blanche licked one of his members while striking the other, and fingering herself./p  
p data-p-id="57dddcd175ba1af999f8b4836ba78ad8"Valerie didn't last long, due to the large size of the atronach, it also didn't help that it shocked her clit, giving her small orgasms building to the largest one at the end. The atronach pushed in, blasting a mix of cum and electricity at her, causing Valerie to climax and passout, as the atronach fanished. Luceal and Endalia were scissoring, grinding and both close to climaxing. They were both grinding fast, trying to hold out as long as possible. This continued for several minutes while Lifts-Her-Tail, fingered Lisa and caused her to cum. Lisa had a large and powerful one, causing her to passout./p  
p data-p-id="f625f715d8b2068077c0148b211ed8a6"Shel was riding Leira, rubbing her clit and squeezing her tits, as Leira thruster into the Orc, hard and deep. "Yes, right there, I'm getting close." Shel said, still bouncing. Leira forced her head against the ground, thrusting deep, and hard. Shel squirted and had the strap on, forced out of her. Leira took it off and smirked, she rubbed her large DD tits, massaging them. Shel had gotten up and put the strap on, around her waist, sneaking up behind the Nord, and pushed her down, showing her pussy, waiting to be fucked./p  
p data-p-id="46f823cbc6497d26f1c31536a87bab80"Blanche was sucking both members, holding Tenavore's legs, her head bobbed up and down on the 2 large members, trying to get both of the cocks in her mouth. She struggled to suck on them, not as experienced as the others. Tenavore put a hand on her head and began to have her deepthroat him. She used her tongue until he pulled out, his 2 members, forming a 3?inch thick, 8 inches long, cock. "Now, bend over, let's see if you can handle this." Tenavore said. Blanche did as he said, turning around, standing up so he could see her small pussy and tight ass./p  
p data-p-id="8f532fd205b600dd4e22a4e752ed5b82"Lifts-Her-Tail was kissing, and licking, Leira's ass as she was being fucked by Shel. Leira's eyes where rolled in the back of her head from pleasure overload and soon climaxed, Lifts-Her-Tail licked Shel,s pussy causing her to climax and passout with Leira, one ontop of each only people still awake were Lifts-Her-Tail, Blanche, and Tenavore./p  
p data-p-id="6122e25546ce3e681416a35656ed6e0c"Tenavore had pushed his monster into Blanche, as she held her legs open, being fucked hard, deep and fast from below. She moaned and had her eyes closed, until Lifts walked up to her, and had the young Redguard Virgin (not any more) suck her nipples. Blanche didn't last long do to the size and this being the first time she has been fucked. Her tight walls clambed down, making it impossible for Tenavore to pullout as she climaxed. The juices spread all over the ground, his lap and cock. When she was done, she was out cold./p  
p data-p-id="1e96ebfe7120daa607ca3a915f734a35"A loud scream was heard as Luceal and Endalia both climaxed at the same time, spraying each other in juices and laying back on the bed, unable to get up, they both fell asleep naked, pussies, pressed together./p  
p data-p-id="0986429dac52fb68a7975b3b01a206fd"Tenavore, pulled Blanche off his cock and set her in the throne. He saw the Argonian maid rubbing her pussy, not having anything enter it yet. He smirked and shifted into a large, muscular. The horns on his head was curved, along with his third "Horn" "My, my, that's quite a loaf, how ever will it fin in my oven?" Lifts-Her-Tail asked. "You need to use, your hands, and knead the loaf." Tenavore said, lining up his cock to her pussy, the loaf to the oven. Lifts began to slowly stroke the cock, pushing it in her slowly. She moaned and stroked fasted, helping him push deeper inside her hot, wet pussy. "I can't believe the loaf is this big, I don't think it can fit, even if I knead the loaf." Lifts said, unable to get more of the cock in her pussy./p  
p data-p-id="041b909e5bda269869a17341a5af526b""Let me help you, my young maid." he said, grabbing her hips and thrusting in, going deep and having the rest of his "loaf" fit in her "oven". He thrust had, deep but slow, into the Argonian maid. She moaned as he began to massage her tits. She moaned as he speed up and soon, she couldn't hold back her orgasm any longer. She squirted on the ground, and all over the "loaf". He pulled out and pulled out. Lifts turned and licked Tenavore's cock. "What a great spear you have, I may need a lot to polish it." she said, before sucking on Tenavore's balls. She pulled back and sucked on his cock. He moaned as he neared his first orgasm in a long time, not since the oblivion crisis where he took every prostitute on Nirn and made them part of the greatest sex party in oblivion, sadly, they died do to the amount of sex./p  
p data-p-id="9e5d1279ea1e6a5b267368919db3e286"He came all over the argonian's throat, mouth, face and tits, by far, she was a solid DD with Leira, below them, Shel, Luceal, and Lisa at a D, Endalia and Leira were a C and B respectively. He sat in a chair, his cock resting on the Argonian's head, who had passed out from the sex. She shifted back into his form of a boy with fur arms and legs, a scaly torso, and a normal looking head, with purple fur and scales. He rested in the throne and fell asleep, with the rest of the maids./p  
p data-p-id="ef771f2064d7952db78429a247fc0c69"strongA/N/strong/p  
p data-p-id="759236e20bd47f71e185aa184e2b380d"What do you think? Comments down below, PM me if you have a story idea or character ideas/p  
p data-p-id="c2f06fefe32e4427653e42194c315668"Name:br /Race:br /Age:br /Gender:br /Appearance:br /Armor type:br /Weapon type:br /Weaknesses/fears:br /Personality:/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Fort Greymore was empty except for the maids and Tenavore. Blanche and Lifts-Her-Tail were now leaning against his throne. "Hey, Blanche, Lifts, we need to get him to Solitude, remember?" Luceal asked, eyes on his still exposed cock. "But, he's so good, I don't want to share him with the tight ass women of Solitude, all they would do is be used once and than they're ruined to always want more, I would never had a chance with master's unholy cocks." Blanche said, stroking Tenavore's cock. "Come on, I know you're thinking about it." Tenavore said, smirking at he.

She walked over to him. "Let's make a deal, who ever holds out longer, wins, you win, you can do what ever you want, I win, your ass is going to Solitude, with you connected to it, and no changing shape during sex." Luceal said. Tenavore thought about it for a minute. "Hmmmm, I think it can wait, I'd rather not take your high ass, and take the High elf's instead." Tenavore said, standing up, Blanche and Lifts looked disappointed as he walked over to Endalia, who was half awake. Tenavore slapped her ass, causing her to gasp and look back.

Her eye's widened when she saw the monster cock behind her. "Well, want to try it or are you going to stare at it all day?" he asked. She sat up and turned around, pulling him on to the bed. They began to make out and wrestled tongues. Tenavore's long thin tongue wrapped around Endalia's tongue, pinning it down. They continued to kiss and Tenavore rubbed his cock on Endalia's cunt, slowly, getting her juices over his cock. They broke the kiss when Endalia's eye's widened. Endalia saw Shel under Endalia, tongue on her ass. Tenavore turned and grabbed Shel's hair, and forced her to suck his cock.

Shel didn't put up much resistance at first but when she tried to deepthroat him, she struggled, not being able to breathe with the cock in her throat. He pulled out and smirked, tossing Shel so that she and Endalia were on top of each other. "Now, let's see here." he said, sliding his member, between their pussies, causing both to moan. Tenavore went slow, teasing them both as he thrust. He pulled out between the 2 girls and push into Endalia, having her moan loudly. Shel and Endalia made out as Tenavore fucked Endalia hard and fast.

Endalia arched her back and Shel began to suck on Endalia's tits. Endalia moaned as she was being pleasured from the top and bottom. Endalia didn't last long as she came and climaxed, giving Tenavore only a few thrusts before he came himself. Some cum leaked out of Endalia's pussy and leaked overs Shel's pussy and ass. He pulled out and more leaked out of her pussy. Endalia had passed out and Tenavore picked her up, placing her next to the bed, cum still oozing out. Shel was on the bed, on her hands and knees.

Tenavore got back on the bed, smirking. He slapped her ass, causing her to moan and gasp. After a few more slaps, there was a hand print on her ass, a dark green hand print. He rubbed her pussy and asshole, planning to take the orc as his own. He lined his member up to her asshole, teasing the girl by pushing on her ass. He pushed in and thrust hard, deep and fast, holding her hair and pulled it hard, making her arch her back. He kept going harder and faster.

He thrust deeper and heard moans behind him. He turned his head to see Luceal having her pussy licked by Valerie and Leira licking Valerie's pussy. He nearly cummed at the sight of the sex between the girls, knowing that he would have them all at one point. He pushed in deep, cumming in Shel's ass. Tenavore pulled out, leaving Shel's ass and Endalia's pussy, both gaping. He sat back on his throne, waiting for Luceal to finish he little sex-cipade. I smiled as a person screamed as she climaxed. I saw that Blanche and Shel were on my left, Endalia and Lifts-Her-Tail on my right. He heard someone approaching behind him, she was silent, but the breathe was still hearable, to the deadric Prince.

The assassin had a dagger against the prince's throat. "You bitches, better stay where you are, or I'll cut his throat." the assassin said. "Well, well, isn't it the little cock sucker, hows Nazir and Arnbjorn, Babette?" Luceal asked. "Oh, looks like you have the 'head assassin' of the brotherhood, oh, sorry, the 'ex-head assassin" the assassin named Babette said. Tenavore puffed from the throne and behind Babette.

He grabbed the pint sized girl, who had brown, shoulder length hair, a red set of leather and iron rings and straps, only covering tits, a large A cup, a small thong like set of leather, she war net stocking with red leather knee pads, boots, shoulder pads, gauntlets and boots. Tenavore rubbed her pussy through the tong and heard her moan.

"So, what should I do to this little girl?" he asked. "She isn't exactly a girl, she's a 318 year old vampire, as she said, she was turned into one on her birthday, as she was fucked in the ass by a vampire." Luceal said. Tenavore smirked, groping her small tits. "So, her first fuck was up the ass, I think I can remind her what it's like to be a virgin again." he said, his hard cock lifting up the 3 foot tall girl. Tenavore had changed into his shape to be a 6 foot tall man with his large 10 inch long 3 inch thick member. He lifted her up by the legs and spread them apart. He pushed on her tight ass and pushed the tip in. the thong snapped as the tip of Tenavore's cock entered her.

Babette screamed in pain as he thrusted in deeper into her ass. She moaned as the sex became more pleasurable. Tenavore thrusted half his cock into her ass, unable to actually go deeper. He began to thrust faster. Babette held onto Tenavore's head, moaning and screaming in pleasure. He smirked and felt her ass tighten as she came on the ground. Tenavore pulled out and rubbed her cunt on his cock. "Please, not there, it's too big." she said. "Oh, it will fit, weather you like it or not." Luceal said, lifting the vampire's ass and lining up the cock to her pussy.

Luceal pushed Babette's ass down, causing the tip to push in to the very tight cunt. She screamed loudly, from pain, and pleasure. He thrusted only 5 inches in before hitting the womb with each thrust. Babette's eyes were rolled in the back of her head, as she was being fucked by the Daedric prince. The walls tightened again, leading to an orgasm and Tenavore cummed in her pussy, having most leak out of her from the extremely limited space it could to go.

Tenavore pulled out of the young vampire. He walked around the girls he had fucked and sat in his throne. Babette crawled in front of Tenavore and laid in front of him, kneeling there, having his cock rubbing the back of her head. "Daddy, please give me more, I've been a bad girl." she said.

Tenavore pulled her across his lap, gave her a wedgie and began to spank her. "You don't order me around, I order you around!" he yelled, he spanked her until her ass was red and you could see the hand prints.


End file.
